


Hang On, Tobi...

by Theoretically_Thursday



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoretically_Thursday/pseuds/Theoretically_Thursday
Summary: After school, the boys decide to go to the Frosty Mart. An opportunity presents itself and Fanboy can't say no.He HAS to be the hero... Especially when it counts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't post super depressing stuff so I am so sorry!

The final bell rang and the “prisoners" of Galaxy Hills High were set free for the afternoon. Students flooded the halls: going to their lockers, heading for the buses, or just mingling before walking home with friends. A group of boys left their classroom and walked down the hallway together.

“Man, I totally failed that math test…” The blond sighed, tugging at the strings on his purple and green hoodie.

“I’m sure you did just fine, Tobias.” The redhead gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah!” The short brunette smiled. “I’m sure you did better than me, anyway.”

“You guys wanna go and get Frosty Freezy Freezes before we head back to the Fanlair?” Tobias asked, looking over at his friends. They nodded. 

—————

Lenny sighed as the group entered the Frosty Mart. “We just mopped the floor so be careful.” He pointed at the wet floor sign.

“Thanks, Lenny!” Tobias waved at him.

The boys split up momentarily to grab some snacks. They met back at the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine and each got their own cup. They were about to fill them up when someone else entered the Frosty Mart. He was wearing sunglasses and a hat that covered some of his face from certain angles. He approached the counter calmly. The boys didn’t think much of it until they heard him begin to argue with Lenny.

“Listen, I don’t want any trouble, ok? So let’s make this easy.” The stranger pulled out a gun. 

Tobias glanced over at his friends before putting his snacks down on the counter and beginning to walk towards the two men.

The redhead grabbed his arm. “Tobias, I really don’t think-“

“It’s fine, Kyle.”

“Tobi…” The shortest boy pleaded.

“I’ve got it, Chum. I’m just gonna talk to him, ok?”

“Tobias, for once in your life, don’t be the hero!” Kyle struggled not to yell at him, but he knew he shouldn’t draw attention to the trio.

Tobias broke free from Kyle’s grasp and slung his backpack off of his shoulder. He dug around before tossing out a few notebooks and pulling out a purple mask. It was different than the one he’d had in elementary school. He quickly tied it around his face and adjusted. “Go hide behind some shelves or something, ok?”

“You really shouldn’t-“

“Go hide. I’ve got this.”

Chum Chum and Kyle sighed. They knew they couldn’t stop him or hold him back, even if they tried.

“Please don’t do anything stupid.” Kyle said before he and Chum Chum went and ducked behind the hot dog counter.

Tobias took a deep breath, and rubbed his hands together. “Alright, Fanboy, you’ve got this.” He whispered to himself.

He approached the counter as calmly as possible, but he was shaking a little bit. “Excuse me.”

Lenny looked horrified as he continued to hand money to the other man. He glanced over at Fanboy with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look on his face.

The mystery man looked down at Fanboy. 

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you that stealing is wrong?”

The man scoffed, looking back at Lenny and waving the gun a little bit. “Hurry up!”

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” Fanboy grabbed the man’s arm.

“Fuck off, kid!” He pointed the gun at Fanboy.

The masked teen put his hands up. “Look, I’m just trying to talk it out, man to man.“ Fanboy waited for the man to look away before grabbing for his gun. The two wrestled with it for a bit before the man dropped the bag of money and tried to kick Tobias away.

Fanboy kicked back, dislocating one of the man’s kneecaps.

A loud bang echoed through the store. There was a scream and clumsy footsteps. The doors opened and the mysterious man was gone.

Kyle and Chum Chum peeked around the corner of the counter. Their worst fears had come true.

“TOBIAS!!!” They both ran towards him. They dropped to their knees on either side of him and tried to make him more comfortable.

“Lenny, call 911.” Chum Chum was too in shock to cry. The man behind the counter quickly grabbed the phone and made the call.

Kyle took his backpack off and used it as a pillow for Tobi’s head. “I-It’s going to be alright. You’re going to be alright.”

Chum Chum grabbed one of his friend’s hands and held it tightly in his own. “The ambulance is on the way. Just-Just stay awake, ok? Hang on, Tobi…”

Kyle took off his jacket and used it to apply pressure to the wound.

It wasn’t long before the police were on the scene. From what Chum Chum and Kyle overheard, they had caught the crook on the way to the Frosty Mart and already had him in custody.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Galaxy Hills High was a very quiet place. There was an announcement that day that there would be extra counselors at the school if anyone needed to talk to them. Everyone kept telling Chum Chum and Kyle how sorry they were. How bad they felt. How sweet Tobi was. How funny Tobi was. Why did they never say these things when he was around?

Chum Chum and Kyle walked together that afternoon. They went to the park to get away from everything. They were tired of the news reports and the apologize and the people who didn’t even know Tobi talking about him like they were his friends.

Chum Chum adjusted himself on top of the jungle gym next to Kyle. “I- I don’t know what to do without him. It was so hard to sleep last night… All alone.”

“If you ever need anything, I’m only one text or phone call away.” Kyle placed a comforting hand on Chum Chum’s knee.

“I know. Thanks, Kyle.” The shorter boy began tearing up.

“Do you want to have dinner with me at my house?” The wizard suggested. 

“That’d be nice.”

“You know… I think he’d be kind of glad that he’s being recognized as a hero. Even Man-Arctica gave a speech about him. He… He would’ve really appreciated that.” Kyle felt himself tearing up as well.

“Y-Yeah.”

—————

After Tobias’ funeral, Chum Chum and Kyle brought his mask to him.

“Here you go, Tobi.” Chum Chum tied the mask around the headstone. “We thought you’d want this. I brought our old Man-Arctica action figure, too. He’ll keep you company.”

Kyle placed the toy at the bottom of the headstone. “Here you go."

“We’ll come back tomorrow, ok?”

The boys stood up and made their way down the path and out of the cemetery. 

“I dunno, Kyle… There’s just something familiar about where we buried him… I just can’t put a finger on it.”

Underneath a tree shaped like a foot, a hand rose from the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make it somewhat light-hearted at the end because even writing this was making me sad.


End file.
